The Party At Midnight (REMAKE)
by kurapika247
Summary: When almost ALL of the countries go to France's house for his party at midnight, havoc lets loose when four countries dark secrets are revealed. The others want to help these four but what happens when they don't want help? (WARNING: Contains suicidal thoughts and attempts,cutting,bulimia,insomnia) Pairings are at the end of the prologue.
1. Prolouge

Italy hummed happily as he carefully held the bowls of yummy pasta in his hands. Today was a special day and he was excited to see all of his friends. He skipped along but then stopped when he noticed the bowls slipping out of his hands. He didn't want the pasta to drop and splatter all over the ground! Then it would be uneatable and a wast and besides what kind of a party has no pasta?~

'A crazy one!~ Although this might be a crazy party with pasta or not!~', Italy thought to himself sillily.

"Doitsu!~ Who's going to the party again?~",Italy asked innocently to the man who was trotting along beside him. He already knew the answer to the question but he just wanted to hear it again.

"I already told you a million times Italy..almost all the countries in the world are going to be there",Germany replied to the Italian with an exsasperated sigh.

Italy smiled as he thought of all the fun he was going to have being able to make new friends. They could smile,dance,eat,and just talk all together as a friends. Italy's smie grew even larger at this thought.

Little did he know..

This Party Was Going To Be A Disaster.

**Alright! It's me the author. This is going to be a remake to The Party At Midnight. When I first made the original I it was TERRIBLE. I was a very inexperienced writer back then but I think I could make this story better. **

**Diclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Pairings In this story: (main pairings:) Greece x Japan, America x England, Spain x Romano, Prussia x Canada, Germany x Italy. (Side pairings:) Sweden x Finland, Denmark x Norway, and probably will be more but I'm not sure yet.**

**WARNINGS: This story includes a suicide attempt, self harm, bulimia, insomnia, swearing,blood,and depression.**

**Please review. No flames though.**


	2. Chapter 1: Promises

When the two European countries finally made it to the end of the path and in front of a large mansion that belonged to France, Italy marvelled at how beautiful the huge building looked. The outside of the building was decorated with festive decorations and lights. Not only were the decorations beautiful though. The building also had a small but pretty garden that consisted of colorful flowers and one tree that bloomed flowers.

Italy smiled as he ran to the garden (,carefully so he wouldn't drop the bowls of pasta,) and then set the bowls of pasta on the ground gently.

"Italia what on Earth are you doing?",Italy asked as he caught up with Italy.

Italy didn't answer as he jumped up the highest he could and quickly picked a flower from the blooming tree.

"Here you go!~ A beautiful flower for a beautiful person!~",Italy said as he handed the flower to Germany and then carefully picked up the bowls of pasta from the ground.

Germany couldn't help the blush on his face. "T-Thank you", Germany said as he looked down at the flower. **(A/n: i think i turned this into a ItaGer fanfic XD)**

"What are we waiting for?~ Let's go inside!~",Italy said with his big smile as he carefully ran down the stone path and up to the huge mansion door. Italy then tried knocking on the door but his hands were full of pasta. Germany sighed as he caught up with Italy and knocked on the door. 'Why can't he be this fast during training?',Germany thought to himself.

After only a few moments, none other than the host of the party opened the door.

"Bonjour!", France says with his trademark charm. He then realises it's just Italy and Germany. "Oh it's only you two..I thought it was some girls",France says with a sigh.

"Hi big brother France!~",Italy says completely oblivious to the rude comment France just made. France smiled at Italy's happiness. Happiness sure does spread when Italy's around. "You can put the pasta over there where all the other food is at on that table", France says as he points to a huge table that was already full of assortments of food.

Italy nods and walks over to the table with Germany right behind him.

When Italy walked to the table he noticed that Germany was right (not that he doubted him) and that almost every country was there. Turkey and Greece were fighting about who Japan's best friend was. England and America were talking to eachother. The Bad Touch Trio and Roman were doing kareoke. Almost everybody was indeed thalread

Italy smiled to himself but then that smile quickly dropped. Italy couldn't quite explain it but he had a feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong.

"Are you ok Italia?",Germany asked when he noticed Italy deep in thought.

"Yes!~ I'm fine!~",Italy said as his smile returned on his face. Italy made a silent vow that he would make this the best party ever.

~HETALIA~

"I'll be right back!~"said to Germany.

"Ok. I'll be at the bar if you need me",Germany replied.

Italy nodded and walked away.

"To make this the best party ever...everybody has to be happy!~",Italy thinks to himself and hums in approval to that thought as he looked around. Almost everyone atat the party looked happy, even his brother Romano. Italy was about to move on to step two until he noticed a certain small island nation sitting by himself at a table. He didn't look very happy at all.

"Hello Japan!~",Italy says brightly as he moves to sit down next to the island nation. Japan only nods blankly in response. "You don't look that happy..", Italy says sadly. He wanted this to be the best party but he couldn't if Japan wasn't happy. Japan didn't respond to this statement and just looked down at the mahogany table.

'What would make Japan happy?',Italy thinks to himself. 'Ahh!~ I know!~ Riceballs!~'

Italy glanced over at the table filled with food and sure enough he noticed a plate full of at least fifteen onigiris. "Hey Japan?~ Why don't we go eat some rice balls?",Italy asked Japan happily as he grabbed the island nation by the wrist and pulled him up from his seat. "There's a lot of them over at the food table!~ Did you make them because they look really good and-", Italy babbled as he pulled Japan along to the food table.

Italy was so wrapped up in his thoughts of making Japan happy,that he didn't notice the look of pain on Japan's face and the metallic liquid that began to soak through Japan's long-sleeved shirt at the place where Italy's hand was on his wrist.

"And- Huh?",Italy stopped his happy babbling when he felt something liquid drop onto his shoe. He looked down at Japan's wrist and noticed the blood.

'D-Did I hurt Japan? What's wrong with his wrist? Why am I not helping him right now!?',Italy thought to himself.

Just before the Italian could utter a word,Japan painfully wrenched his wrist out of Italy's grasp and was about to run to the bathroom but then he felt someone gently touch his shoulder.

"Kiku what's wrong with your wrist?"

Japan looked back to see that Greece,who saw what happened was there with. A worried look plastered Greece's face as his eyes pleaded for Japan to tell him what was wrong.

"N-Nothing!",Japan said quickly as he tried to run off again but Greece wasn't letting that happen. Greece grabbed Japan's hand and asked a different question. "You did it on purpose..didn't you.?", Greece blurted out,hoping that this wasn't true.

Japan didn't answer and tried to make Greece let go of his hand but Greece had an iron grip on the Asian country. Greece then picked up Japan bridal style and carried him to the bathroom.

Most countries watched the scene play out before them. Turkey who was concerned for Japan's well being followed Greece into the bathroom lightning quik and soon after China was about to follow also.

"Japan! What's wrong with him?", South Korea asked concerned.

"I don't know, aru..",China replied truthfully. "Stay out here.", China says as he runs into the bathroom to see what was wrong with his brother.

~hetalia~

Greece gently set Japan down on the tiles of the bathroom floor and quickly lifted up the nations sleeves to reveal many scars old and new covered his arm. The cuts were everywhere on Japan's arms. Long ones,short ones,and worst of deep ones.

Japan winced painfully at how fast Greece pulled down his sleeve and Greece blinked hard,hoping that maybe he just fell asleep again and had one of those weird dreams. He hoped that he was about to wake up from a dream and Kiku would be there next to him smiling...but it wasn't a dream. This was reality and the truth of reality was hard to take in for the Greek nation. Greece felt tears well up in his eyes but he willed himself to stay strong for Japan.

"Why?",Greece managed to choke. Japan looked away from Greece,not being able to meet his eyes.

"Aru..",China said with tears streaming down his face. Did he cause this to happen? Was it his fault that Japan turned to such an outlet for comfort? Many questions were inside his head,screaming what seemed to be the truth to him. China then began to sob. The sobs racked his body as he shook his head and muttered "No,no,no!",over and over again like if he did this was all not happening,but you can't change the past no matter how much you try.

"Turkey...Take China out of here",Greece said to Turkey with a serious expression.

Turkey merely nodded as he understood the situation and dragged China,who was kicking and screaming,out of the bathroom.

"NO! I MUST TALK TO JAPAN! LET ME GO!",China yelled as Turkey dragged him out of the bathroom.

"Greece-san I-",Japan started off an excuse but was cut off by a recurring question. "Why?"

Japan didn't say anything causing Greece to sigh saddly. Greece got up and went to go get a first-aid kit for Japan's cuts. Wrong move.

Japan bolted out of the door leaving Greece yelling after him but Japan didn't care,he just wanted to leave this all behind. He didn't want anybodys help and he certainly didn't want to tell anyone why. Japan was almost to the front door but suddenly America and Germany blocked his path.

"Where do you think you're going?",Germany stated.

"Leave me alone!",Japan yelled. He was angry. Why wouldn't they leave him be? He wasn't hurting anybody!

"Japan...let us help you",America said seriously for once. He didn't want his friend to be hurt.

"I don't need help!",Japan said. He was getting frustrated with this all and he could feel tears welling up in his eyes but he blinked them back.

"Japan..please! It will be all alright just trust me",A voice behind Japan begged. Japan turned around to see Greece.

"Why?", Japan yelled.

"Because I care about you! And I just want to make sure you're alright!",Greece yelled at him.

Japan was startled by this. Greece cared for someone like him? Impossible! He's lying!

"You're just lying..", Japan said softly.

"I would never do that! Please trust me!"

"You promise?",Japan asked giving in to the fact they weren't going to let him out and because he was starting to trust the nations words.

"I promise"

~hetalia~

Unbeknownst to the rest of the nations, four countries were hoping that no one would find out secrets of thier own.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Thank you so much for reading. If any of you self-harm or think about it you could always talk to me and I have a bunch of simple ways that can make you lose the habit. This chapter is so much better tha the original.. I even got to add some ItaGer ^_^**

**Please review!~**

**Reviews make me wite faster. Flames make me write slower..very slowly.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Problem Solved?

Canada's POV

I'm not sure why I even went.

I sould have expected that no one would even notice me like always so why did I even have the idea of coming? Why did I even have hope that I might actually make a friend for once...to have someone actually notice me for once.

I chuckle lightly at my thoughts...my foolish hopes.

"AMERICA JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!",A voice yells in a mixture of anger and fear imterupts my train of thoughts. I looked up and saw that England was the one who had yelled. His face was contorted into a look of annoyance but his eyes held a different story. His eyes had a look of fear in them..like he was scared of something.

"DUDE,WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO YOURSELF?! YOU HAVEN'T ATE IN THREE DAYS AND YOU'RE CALLING ME AN IDIOT?",America yelled at the English nation. America's face had a genuine look of worry.

England stood there and said nothing as he avoided America's look.

"Well?",America asked expectantly.

England huffed out a breath of annoyance and walked over to the food table and picked up a ripe bright red apple. He sighed quietly as he walked back over to the Western nation and took a small bite of the fruit and chewed slowly.

"There, are you happy?",England said as he still avoided the gaze of the American nation.

America didn't seem that impressed but just made a small nod.

What was that all about? They usually argue but that seemed more intense than usual. I guess England has been acting pretty weird lately and not to mention he looks like he's just skin and bones.

I looked away from the two and I let my gaze fall to across the room where Greece and Japan sat down together on a soft looking couch. Greece, who was now being overprotective of Japan, wouldn't let Japan out of his sight. He wouldn't even let the others talk to him about the 'incedent' earlier. So Japan had no choice but to let Greece put fresh bandages on his scarred arms and sit next to the cat loving country.

Cutting?..I do it sometimes. Yeah I know it's awful,dangerous,a bad habit, and etc. but it actually makes me feel nice. It makes me feel like there's not a problem in the world but sadly when I'm done I face the cruel reality and that there is A LOT of problems in this world.

I sadly sigh as I took my cell phone out of my pocket and flip the screen open.

'NO NEW MESSAGES'

I close my phone and put it back into my pocket. It's a habit I have to check my phone for messages. I guess something in me says that someone will magically notice me and actually text me for once. Well there is one person who texts me sometimes.

That someone is an annoying,obnoxious,awesome person who I have a crush on.

Yup, Gilbert or as he calls himself 'The awesome Prussia'.

I snort at the idea of Prussia actually liking me. No body likes me. In fact no one would even notice if I were gone, if I just died!

Wait.

Why did I think that? That was a sudden thought. Suicide? I didn't want to commit suicide...did I? Now I feel scared. I don't want to die..do I?

'_Yes',_A voice inside of me says. I d-do? That's it. I solved the problem. The problem called my life.

I felt a grim smile takeover my face as I stood up from the chair I was sitting on. Before I knew it I found myself walking to the end of Francis's hallway to the last door.

The bathroom. I could end it all there.

I was about to open the door when I heard gagging noises. It sounded like someone was dry heaving.

The sounds stopped and I could hear the toilet flush. England then comes bursting out of the door and without even acknowledging my presence, he walks down the hall and into the room where he and America were.

"He must be sick", I mumbled as I opened the bathroom door and close in behind me. The room is an average sized bathroom with one window above the sink where a rope was hanging out. Perfect.

I took the long piece of rope and created a well knotted noose. Now the question is where do I connect it to. I look up and see painting of roses hanging by a nail. I smile sadly as I took down the painting and set it down gently on the floor and connected the noose with the high up nail.

"Goodbye world",I said quietly as I put my neck through the loop.

As soon as I did I felt a lot of pressure in my neck and it felt like it would snap in half. Soon after my lungs felt like they were on fire from the lack of oxygen. The pain made tears brim at the corners of my eyes but I strained myself to blink them back. I didn't want to cry at the last seconds of my life.

Then after a while I felt tired. So utterly tired. I started closing my eyes when..

"Birdie!"

Through my blurry vision I saw an obnoxious,annoying,awesome person who happened to be my crush. He ran over to me and carried me off the noose. As soon as he did I inhaled oxygen greedily, so fast that I almost choked. Then he hugged me. He hugged me so tight that he might as well have left me hanging but something about the warmth of the hug and his awesome comforting scent made me happy.

"Why why why?",Prussia kept whispering softly into my ear.

"Because...I'm useless and no one cares",I found myself saying softly.

"I care"

"Y-You do?",I asked shocked.

"Yes I do. And you are not useless Birdie. Whoever told you that must not know the definition for useless...I...I don't know what I would do without you."

I looked into his eyes. His beautiful blood red eyes and saw that they held worry and truth. Someone actually does care?

'Someone actually cares? Someone...actually cares.',The sentence played over and over again in my mind until finally the truth sank in.

Then before I knew it I was sobbing. Loud sobs racked through my body as I buried my face into his chest and smelled that awesome comforting scent.

"Shh,it's ok Birdie. Let it all out.",Prussia said soothingly as he rubbed my back.

"Now,",Prussia began as he pulled away from the hug.

"Show me your wrists".

My heart felt like it just dropped in my stomach at the sound of those words.

It took a while for my mind to process the words but I weakly nodded. I knew that there was no way out of this. I hesitantly lifted up my sleeves and showed him my wrists. There wasn't a lot on them, especially not as much as Japan's, but there was still a semi plentiful amount on both wrists.

Prussia looked at my scarred arms intently and huffed out a puff of air.

"Please don't hurt yourself anymore Birdie...promise?",Prussia asked after a small while.

"I'll try",I said sadly.

Prussia nodded.

"Stay here",he said as he walked out of the room.

I thought of running away or maybe even jumping out the window but I stayed put...

Hoping for the best.

~this is a pagebreak~

(THE AWESOME PRUSSIA'S POV)

I quickly got out of the room. That was totally not awesome! How could Birdy hurt himself? And what am I supposed to do now?

Go talk to West. That's what I think I should do.

I walked (or more like ran) down the long hallway and into the party room where West was sitting at a table with the little Italian nation next to him.

"It's all my fault isn't it Germany?..I should have noticed.", Italy said as he looked blankly ahead of him.

"Nien. It's my fault...I should have noticed..Afterall I did go through it bef-"

"West! I need your help!",I yelled as I imterupted him. That was a close one.

"What is it now?",He asked slightly annoyed.

I was about to say what happened out loud to him but I didn't want to shaken up the Italian further so I whispered the dilemma into his ear.

West had a look of shock on his face for a moment but it quickly was gone. "Go tell America and France...",Germany finally let out. "Thier his family and he needs his family now more than ever".

I nodded understanding what West meant and ran over to America and France,but before I could ask them anything West stood up and announced,

"Everybody show me thier wrists!"

~~~~~~~this is another page break~~~~~~

**You guys must all hate me! Im so so so sorry this took so long. **

**If you are thinking about suicide remember that there is always something to live for and someone who always cares. I care about ALL of my readers,followers,friends and quite frankly everyone whether you like it our not.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**


	4. Chapter 3: And Then There Was Four

"No, that's not it! I was scratched by a cat! I went over to Japan's house the other day and one of the cats scratched me!",Italy said frantically as tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

"It is true Germany-san",Japan said blankly as he stared down at the floorboards.

Germany nodded and let out a sigh of relief. He was so glad that his Italy was not hurting himself. Wait did he just think of Italy as 'his'? Germany felt a blush appear on his face but he quickly shook it off. He had to finish checking other countries wrists.

He had already checked almost everyone's wrist and so far everybody had no signs of self-harm.

'I'm not done yet. I still have to check America's,England's,France's,Spain's, and Romano's wrists.',Germany thought in his head as he approached the said people who were all talking together by the bar.

"Dude,Germany! Are you here to check our wrists are something?",America asked as he stopped babbling his usual nonsense to the others.

"Ja",Germany responded with a slight nod.

It was hard to notice but fear showed in England's emerald eyes.

"This is completely absurd! Why should I show you my wrist! Everyone else is perfectly fine besides Japan and Canada!",England stuttered out in a hurry.

"It is just to confirm that your safety and that you're not hurting yourselves",Germany calmly replied to the English nation.

"Ok dude. No cuts on me.",America said as he shrugged his shoulders and lifted up his sleeves. Just as he said, there was no cuts on his arms.

Spain and France lifted up there sleeves also. No cuts on them either.

"What about you two?",Germany said as he looked down at England and Romano who were still not complying.

"I don't cut you stupid potatoe bastard so leave us alone!", Romano said boldly but he somehow looked terrified.

"If you don't cut then what do you have to hide under your sleeves?",Germany asked matter of factly.

"Lovi just show us your wrists and soon after we could eat some pizza and tomatoes,ok?~",Spain said as he reassured the Italian.

"No!",Romano said crossly.

"Then you leave me no choice.",Germany says as he quickly pulls down Romano's sleeves.

"L-Lovi?",Spain said as he stared with wide eyes at the sight before him.

His arms were full of red lines. Small,Big,Wide,Thin, you name it. They still weren't as bad as Japan's but they still were bad.

Romano looked down,unable to look at Spain in the eyes. Then suddenly he felt someone embrace him. He finally looked up and saw it was none other then the tomato bastard who had tears streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry Lovi! I should have noticed sooner!",Spain said as he continued to sob. He couldn't believe how fast he broke down but once he started he couldn't stop the tears from flowing down.

"Get off of me bastard! I'm perfectly fine!",Romano said as he fought back tears in his own eyes. As much as he would hate to admit it, Romano hate seeing Spain cry.

'This is my chance to get away!',England thought in his head as he started slowly inching away from the scene. Before England could go away three feet, three hands grabbed his arms and pulled him back. It took all of his will power not to sceam out in pain. He looked to see that France,America,and Germany were the three to pull him back.

"England...just show us your wrists",America said calmly scared that he might scare England.

England looked up into America's eyes but when he saw the sadness in them he quickly looked away.

"I...I can't",England said as he looked down sadly and blinked back the tears in his eyes. 'Dammit this is not the time to cry!',England thought to himself.

"Why not?",America asked wearily.

"Because..you'll hate me even more than you did before",England blurted out before he could stop himself.

"H-Hate you? I can never hate you Iggy..",America said with a sad smile and without asking, he pulled down England's sleeves.

The sight that met America's eyes made him gasp in horror. England's wrists were almost all red from scabs,scars,and cuts. Little actual real flesh could be seen on the thin arms.

America ,although he didn't want to, couldn't stop staring at England's wrists.

"This is all my fault..I'm supposed to be the hero! I should have noticed this..",America said outloud as fresh tears made their way down his cheeks.

"No it was never your fault,it is mine",England said softly. He didn't want America to blame himself for his own mistakes.

"It has always been my fault"

~this is a page break~

After all of the wrists checking was done the four countries were locked into four different rooms while some of the other countries have a meeting on what to do next.

"What do we do now!?",Prussia said as he stood up from the table some of the chosen countries were sitting at.

"I suggest we talk to them and see WHY they did it and then decide from there",China said his idea.

"Yeah but what do we do after that! What if they don't stop as soon as we leave the party?", France said.

"Then they could stay at one of our houses for a while",Spain reasoned.

"But for now...who's going to talk to who?",Germany asked.

"What do you mean?",Prussia asked confused.

"We still have to figure out who is going to talk to each and found out why they do it.",Germany rephrased.

"Oh,in that case I'll talk to England.!",America says.

"Oh yeah like we would ever even trust you with that! You left him already! Who knows if you'll do it again!",France said angerily. He was convinced that this was all America's fault. That he had hurt England.

"What!? You helped me in that war! And besides, I won't leave him now!",America said as he glared at Frnace.

"Fine. America you can go talk to England. Who's going to talk to Japan?",Germany asked.

"Me!",Turkey and Greece said at the same time. They both glared at eachother.

"No! IM JAPAN'S BEST FRIEND!",Turkey argued with Greece.

"Aiyah! Why don't you just go Greece!",China said and earned a nod from the rest of the nations in the room. Turkey just grumbled while Greece smiled.

"I'll go talk to Birdie!",Prussia said as he raised his hand in the air.

"Fine. And I expect that you're going to talk to Romano?",Germany asked Spain.

"Of cource".

"Alright. Make sure not yell at them or anything stupid like that and make sure to be gentle.", China informed them.

The four nodded as they ran to the rooms where thier designated person was.

~this is another page break~

(ENGLAND'S POV)

I sighed and smiled a little as I made a small but effective cut on my wrist.

I knew I shouldn't have came to that Frog's party. Now look where the 'mighty' Britain is at..now everybody knows but thankfully they don't know my reason why. They might start asking me questions though.

After Germany made the wrist check and found out I self-harm they locked me in a room and told me they'll be right back. It's been 20 minutes and the still hadn't come back so I didn't think it would be a problem to cut a little. They wouldn't even notice if I had one more tiny cut on my arm.

That's what I told myself.

But of cource one cut became two,and two cuts became five. For some reason this made me calm down a little.

I stood up from the bed inside the small room and went by the table that had a box of tissues and a mirror on top of it.

I looked into the mirror and almost flinched at my reflection. My eyes looked so dull and had dark bags under them like I hadn't slept for days (which might be the truth..) and it looked like I hadn't ate for days (which might tecnically be the truth..).

I sighed and got some tissues from the box and wiped the excess blood off my arms. I put the tissues in my pocket since there was no garbage can inside the room and sat back down on the bed.

As soon as I sat down though the door burst open and the usually happy-go American wanker came in. Except this time he wasn't even smiling and he slowly sat down next to me.

"Why do you do it?"

~~~~~another page break~~~

**Here you go! Another chapter. As you can see (if you read the original) I added the meeting and the conflict between America and France in this. (UsUk vs FrUk). I also foreshadowed the sequel to this story in the meeting. This story is planned to have seven chapters but there might be more. **

**If you have thoughts of suicide and cutting PLEASE call your National Suicide Prevention number and/or message me. You guys are not bothering me at all by doing this so please don't think that.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**


	5. Chapter 4: England

England's POV

"Why do you do it?"

'Straight to the point isn't he?',I think to my self as I almost have the urge to roll my eyes at how ridiculous it was. I did nothing wrong. So why can't the wanker just let me be? 'Yeah right. They're probably going to send me to a mental hospital or something after this',I think to myself bitterly.

I look up into his eyes and as soon as I saw the sadness and the shine in them that indicated he was holding back tears, I looked back down and continued to ignore his question.

That's when I noticed it. The sleeve to my shirt had little spots of crimson red on them..like something was starting to soak through.

'Dammit! What the hell am I supposed to do!?',I panicked inside my head but tried not to show it in the outside. If he knew I just cut about two minutes ago he would certainly get mad or laugh at how foolish I am or call me 'emo'.

At this thought I shook my head. America's not like that...right? Just in case I put the arm to my side to kind of hide the arm from America's view.

"Iggy, you know you could tell me anything alright? I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to..not even that Frenchie.",America said as he scooted closer to me. I just stared down at my lap. Does he really expect me to pour out all my feelings to him? I'm not that stupid. He'll just use them against me..won't he? He would hate me even more if I told him even one of the reasons why.

"Dude, please!",America pleads as he gently lifts up my chin so that I'm looking at him. His eyes...I hate to see them clouded with tears.

"Why..?",I repeat his earlier questions.

"Please tell me why! I could help you Iggy!",America says.

"Oh so now you think I need help! You think I'm a joke do you!? You all think that the mighty Britain has lost it and that he should be treated like some wounded bird? Well guess what?! You want to know why!? YOU! YOUR ONE OF THE REASONS WHY! You left me and that stupid frog helped you! Yeah I know I might not be letting go of the past but everytime I see the rain I can't help but remember that stupid day! And it rains in my country A LOT!",I said crossly. Why was I saying all this!? Now that I got all the words out though I can't stop saying more.

"You want to know what else!? All of you guys make your stupid insults and hammer them down on me! And all this time...I try to look tough..but I'm not..I'm broken. I can't even eat anymore now that food taste bitter. I don't even like my scones anymore! Everything just makes me feel sick and I..." I stop. This is enough! I have to stop here! He's going to hate me even more if I continue.

"Y-You what?",America said as he gently put me on his lapand pulled me in for a hug and urged me to continue on.

"I'm...bulimic.",I stutter out. "And at nights I can't sleep because I keep getting these..awful nightmares.",I say as I shudder at the memories of the horrible nightmares. "And I'm all alone. Nobody can care about someone like me...",I say as tears fall out of my eyes before I could stop them.

"I care",America says as he pulls away from the hug and looks me into the eye with a small but sad smile.

"You don't care. Nobody could care for someone like me..",I say truthfully as I try to scoot myself off my lap but he has a tight put gentle grip on my shoulder and prevents me from doing so.

"England,I really do care! And many of the other nations care to! I don't know what I would do without you!",America says.

"America..would you like to know another reason why?..",I find myself asking.

"What else?",America says as he looks at me with concerned eyes.

"I love you",I say as I feel my face turn red.

"Aww, that's adorable!",The American says with a grin.

"Sh-Shutup!",I say as I feel my face go redder if that was even possible. The American only smiles more at this.

"But you know what England?",He says with a smile.

"I love you to! I love your emerald eyes,especially when they're filled with happiness. I love your smile and your laugh! Those two are rare but one day I want to make you happy so that you can smile and laugh. Oh and I also love your catapiller eyebrows!",America says as he points to my eyebrows.

"They are not catipillars! And...thank you", I say as I feel the blush return to my face.

"Oh and England, I thought I should tell you this. After the party you're going to be staying at my place for a while",He says with a smile.

"Why?",I ask. I know this is a ridiculous question but I can't help but ask it.

"It's just to make sure your ok and stuff after this",He says as he puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me a sad smile.

"F-For how long?", I ask uncertainly.

"Um..I'm actually not to sure about that yet",America says with a laugh.

"So...does this mean you're my boyfriend now or something?",America says as he entertwines both of his hands with mine.

"I guess so.", I say with a slight smile.

"Dude...Iggy..",America says with a slight horrified voice. What's wrong now? I follwed his gaze that was directed to my arm and I noticed at once what caught his eye. The couple of specks of crimson have turned into big soaking splotches on my sleeves.

I quickly pull my hands away from his and try to hide my arm like if I hid it he would just forget everything. Apparently that's not how things work because he pulls my arm gently toward him and lifts up my sleeve. It's like the process all over again. The horrible process.

"When?",He asks.

"W-When what?",I ask.

"Don't ask stupid! When did you make these fresh ones?!",He asks angerily.

"Two minutes before you got in..",I reply back. He's mad at me isn't he? I just have to always screw things up don't I?

America sighs as the angery look in his eyes diminishes and what's left is sadness.

"Stay here..",He says as he walks out of the room and locks the door behind him. That's when it all broke loose. Before I could stop myself loud sobs racked my body. I pulled my knees up and hug them to my chest. I'm a failure aren't I? Maybe I should just d-

"Iggy..",America says as he opens the door and sees me crying. He walks over with a first-aid kit in his hand. He then gently pulls me on his lap and envelopes me into a warm hug. "I'm not mad ok...I just don't want you to hurt yourself ok? Can you promise me that?",He asks me gently.

"I-I'll try..",I say as I start to stop crying. I don't know what he thinks he's asking. This habit has been part of my lifestyle for years...it's going to take more than thirty minutes to stop cutting. But I'll try. Just for him.

He smiles a little at my reply and then lifts my sleeve back up as he pulls out a bottle of poroxcide.

"This is going to hurt..",as he uncapped the bottle. I nodded and bit down on my lip as I put my arm out. He then pours some of the liquid onto my arm and immediately my whole arm feels like it's on fire.

"Ouch!",I wince as I watch the liquid go to work and bubbly foam appears on my arm. America takes out a rag and wipes the foam off.

"Alright just one more time",He says with a small smile.

I nod as we go through the same process again and my other arm is disinfected.

"Alright,now time for the bandages",He says as he takes out a roll of bandages. Before I knew it, both of my arms were well bandaged.

"Where did you get the first aid kit?",I ask.

"There's only three in the house. This was the last one",America explained.

"Oh...What now?",I ask.

"We should go back to-",Alfred started off but was interupted by a sudden scream.

"JAPAN NO!",Greece's yell could be heard from two doors down from us.

~~pagebreak~~~~

**Oh you guys are lucky ducks! You guys get two updates two days in a row. I feel like this chapter was kind of bad so sorry ^~^' **

**Special thanks to:**

**Blue Mist,The Forgotten Traveler,and a.k.a The Lemon Lover for supporting me with this story from the start. Not to mention they kind of are my only reviewers on this story =~= but XD patience leads to things or something like that..anyways Those guys are awesome ^_^**

**REMEMBER: Don't hesitate to message me if you have suicidal thoughts are you have thoughts or already doing cutting.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day!~**


	6. Chapter 5: Hysteria

If someone had asked me how I felt at this very moment I would reply with one word:

Hollow.

It's the worst feeling any person could get. It is like you can't feel anything besides numb. It's like this feeling is slowly eating me away into nothingness. I know I might not ever SHOW my emotions but I still feel them..so why can't I feel any now?

I stare blankly at the door in front of me. It's a nice mahogany door with a brass doorknob. It's still kind of hard to process what happened tonight..it all went so fast.. Now I have to wait in a locked room while the other countries decide my fate. I kind of wish they would just drop the subject and leave it alone but of course they do just the opposite of that.

"I need to find a way out of this room", I say to myself. I stand up from the bed and began searching in the nightstand drawer. Of course there was no contents inside. I look in the dresser to find that they are empty as well..kind of like how I feel. I almost smile at this simile...almost.

I turned to the right and see a door I hadn't noticed before. I open up the door and find blankets and pillows in there. 'It must be a closet',I think to myself as I continue searching the contents in the closet. I knelt down to a box that was on the closet floor and carefully open the flaps. Its a art and crafts kit..

With scissors.

I pick up the scissors and stare at them. 'Maybe one little cut won't hurt', I think to myself as I unconsciously move the scissors to bandaged wrists. Then I stop. What am I doing? I need to find a way out before one of them comes in. I have no time for cutting.

"I need to have more self control..",I mumble to myself as I put the scissors into my pocket and continue to search the contents in the box.

There was nothing but paints,paper,and other crafty non-helpful-in-this-situation materials in the box. So I closed the flaps to the box,stood up,and closed the closet door.

I looked around the room some more but found nothing more. Then I heard a noise it sounded like footsteps going up stairs slowly.

Panick surged into me and before I knew it, I was pushing the empty dresser up against the door. After I was done I took in a deep breath. Finally I was now feeling something.

I was scared.

Scared of what? I wasn't to sure either. It just filled me and made shake like crazy like America-san would after watching one of those horror movies. I slowly stepped away from the door and looked around the room, desperately trying to find a way out. Then my eyes locked with it. The window.

As soon as I looked at the opening my mind searched for a plan. We were on the third floor so jumping out would lead to my death since I'm short and if you fall at a distance that is three times your height you would die. Death actually sounded good right now.

"W-What?",I shakily asked myself. I was confused,trapped,and most of all scared. I have no idea what to do.

Then I felt paralyzed as I heard the doorknob turn. Thankfully the door didn't open,but that didn't calm down my nerves. So there I was, shaking like crazy by a window on the third floor with a person trying to get in.

"Japan?", A sleepy voice called out from the other side of the door. I know that voice! It's Greece-san.

This situation reminds me about a book I read about fear once. The book was at a hospital I went to once when I went with Germany-san and Italy-san to go visit Prussia-san in the hospital since he had amnesia. Since Prussia-san wasn't awake I was looking around the hospital and I had come across a library. It was a nice library with a lot of medical books on the shelves. One of the books was open on the table, a red book.

I had started reading the book. It was about the different stages of fear. Paranoia,Scared,and Hysteria. If you would ask me right now what stage of fear I was at I would stay Hysterical.

No matter how much my mind is screaming at me to do all these different things at once I can't move. All I could do is stand there while shaking like crazy. One voice said jump out the window. Another says to let Greece-san in. It's so confusing that it makes my head hurt.

"Japan? Are you blocking the door?", Greece-san's voice asks. "Japan please answer me".

I open my mouth to reply but nothing comes out. All of these emotions at once are eating at me. I don't know I would perfer to be numb or have all these different emotions.

So I do something I didn't even think of. I sat down and starting crying. Loud sobs filled the room and reminded that I'm all alone.

Sure Greece-san was right outside but I doubt he even cares about me. Germany-san and Italy-san would probably forget me when I'm gone. America-san would just want my country part of his when I'm gone. China-san would probably be glad that Im gone.

"Japan? Japan! Let me in!",Greece-san says.

_Let him in!_

_Jump out the window!_

_Stab yourself with the scissors!_

My head kept telling me to do different things. I tried desperately to block them out but it was like the words were being thrown at my eardrums.

So I decided to pick one.

I shakily stood up and went by the mahogany door.

"G-Greece-san..",I say. "I'm going to miss you"

"What!? Japan don't do something you'll regret!", Greece-san says as he tries to open the door.

"Don't worry", I say "All of you are going to be much happier when I'm gone", I tell him with a small smile but it feels as if I'm telling myself this.

"JAPAN NO!", Greece-san yells as he pushes hard against the door.

'_They'll be happier with you gone'_,The voice tells me again. I walk over to the window. So this is it? This will be the end of me? I try lifting up the window only to fine that...

It's glued shut.

"What's going on?",I hear another voice ask from outside of the door. Its America-san.

"Japan's going to kill himself and I can't get the damn door open!",Greece-san says. He sounds angry. Maybe he's mad that I'm wasting his time?

"Not if the hero can help it!", America says.

Oh no. America has enough strength to lift a car. He surely can knock down the door.

I panic yet again. But then I remembered.

I have a plan B.

I quickly take out the scissors from my pocket and then I realized something.

The scissors were safety scissors.

So there I was yet again. Trapped in my own hysteria. Shaking like crazy with tears streaming down my face as I realized I had failed in something so simple. It felt like my lungs were being strangled and I could'nt breath from how scared I was. It's just all to much for me to take and before I knew it, I fell over and felt my eyelids become suddenly very heavy.

But before I did shut my eyes. I could see America kick the door and dresser door and Greece-san,America-san,and Asa-san run in.

"Japan!",Greece-san yelled as he knelt down beside me and held my hand tightly.

"Please please please don't close your eyes.",Greece-san pleads as tears fall down his face.

I say nothing. I can't seem to move my mouth. For some reason I still feel so afraid. Afraid of what? Now I know. I'm afraid of two things. I'm afraid of the future and being alone. They might seem like silly things to afraid of but for some reason I couldn't stop shaking. I couldn't stop thinking of what's going to happen next.

What if they continue to lock me in rooms like this? What if they get mad at me when I try to cut? What if they never let this go or think differently because of it? What if they ignore me after this?

All these questions just hurt my head more and made me even more scared of the future.

I suddenly felt my eyelids become a lot more heavier. It felt as if there were weights on them and it hurt to keep my eyes open. So I couldn't help but go against Greece-san's wishes as I drifted off into a very deep sleep.

**Yay! A new update!~ Also there is a Heta game refrence in this chapter. The first one to tell me the refrence gets a shoutout ^_^**

**Also if you feel like commiting suicide PLEASE message me so I could try and help you. Same goes if you're cutting.**

**Hysteria is actually a real symptom of stress and fear. As wikipedia puts it 'Hysteria, in its colloquial use, describes a state of mind, one of unmanageable fear or emotional excesses.'. Basically its when someone is put under so much fear and stress they become paralyzed and unable to move out of fear. Severe hysteria could often lead a person to go into an accoma like sleep and in some cases never wake up.**

**Thanks for reading. Please please please review! Reviews make me write faster. Oh and no flames! Luckily I haven't gotten any flames on this story yet so thank you ^_^ **

**I also do not own Hetalia.**


	7. Chapter 6: A Hero?

**This chapter has more swearing then usual due to the fact it's in Romano's view.**

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END. VERY IMPORTANT.**

My name is Italy Romano. But people call me Romano while they call my idiot fratello Italy. Maybe this is why they forget? They seem to always forget the fact that I'm Italy to! Don't get me wrong, I do love my fratello...it's just that..everybody likes him better. Even that bastard Spain! The other day he was going on about how my fratello cooks and clean better. Of cource I retorted back and pretended I didn't even care but...it actually kind of hurt inside.

Yeah I know what you're thinking. You're thinking I'm jealous and selfish. Well you don't know what it feels like to feel invisible and unwanted. Yeah I know that everybody forgets about Canada but at least after a couple weeks when they do remember they actually care about him. When they remember me they're all like:

"Why aren't you more like Italy?". And all I could feel like doing is yelling at them.

I AM ITALY!

But enough with the backstory! I got to get out of this stupid room! I look around the room they locked me in just to find that there looks like there is NOTHING useful in this room. I stand up and march over to the closet and open it only to find pillows and covers and a stupid plane brown box on the floor.

I sigh angerily as I open the box and guess what? There's nothing in the box besides safety scissors and a bunch of other stupid arts and crafts tools and supplies. Feliciano would have liked these..to bad his damn potato boyfriend is probably going to kill me.

I close the closet door. No, scratch that,I SLAMMED the closet door. I angry with those stupid nations. I bet this was how their meeting went like:

"Hey! Lets lock up these probably suicidal people in a room alone!",That stupid potato bastard probably said.

And then knowing my stupid fratello and the rest of those air heads they probably said "That's the best idea I ever heard! Who cares if they die or not?"

"Hey, why don't we just kill them? They're all so weak anyways and we could have thier land!",air head America probably said. Everyone else most likely agreed to this rubbish.

Yup. Due to their stupid actions that's probably how the meeting went.

Im sure right now Feliciano's cheering that he'll be all of Italy, America bragging about he's twice the size he was before now that he has Canada's land,China's probably claiming Japan's land right now and a bunch of the European countries are fighting over England's land. They see us as weak and broken. They want us to die. And I was not going to let that happen.

As soon as I break out of here I am going to rescue the others. But the question is..how?

This is not good. One of those idiots should be here any minute now to try and kill me. Or worse...try to kill the others.

"No! I won't let that happen!",I say confidently to myself but inside..I knew I was trapped. Then it hit me.

The covers.

The wondow.

I could make a rope using the covers and climb my way out of the window.

But first I had to make sure no one comes in. I smile smugly as I push the empty dresser,the mirror,the box,and anything else in the room against the door (,you have to be extra cautious with super strength airhead America around).

I outsmarted them. All of them. I was going to be the hero today. At least I could save four innocent people today.

I then took out all of the covers,sheets,and pillowcases and double knotted them together to create a long rope. A three-story long rope. A rope that's going to save four nations lives today.

With the rope in my hand I walk confidently over to the window and place my hands on the window when I realised...

It was glued shut.

"No worries.",I tell myself. "I could just break the window".

I walk over to the empty dresser and pull out one of the empty wooden drawers.

"Take this damn window!",I yell as I put all of my anger in throwing the drawer into a window. Surd enough, the window smashed into smithereens.

I let out a breath as I tie the rope to the end of the bed (that I could not for the life of me push over to the door,) and I put the other end out the window and hope the rope reaches the ground. To my relief it does.

"I hope this works",I mumbled to myself as I climbed up and out of the window while slowly climbing down.

'_Don't look down,don't look down', _I kept telling myself inside my head as I climbed down slowly and carefully while looking straight in front of me,facing the building.

"I should go through a second floor window and sneak up to the third. I could find the other three there",I whisper to myself. I have a plan. And this plan is going to work.

It only took a minute of very slow and careful climbing until I found myself facing a second floor window. It was the bathroom window. And to my relief it was open.

'Thank god..I don't know what I would have done if it was locked',I think to myself.

"I can't be reckless anymore. I have four lives that are counting on me to save there asses!",I lecture myself. I should have made a plan to if the window was locked. I have to be careful.

I carefully go through the open window and plant both of my feet on the bathroom floor.

Perfect. I'm only half way there. But where will we go after this? Where will we hide? We could trust nobody here so...where would we go?

"Think about that later! Those bastards are probably already killing the others right now!",I say to myself. We could just try and hide in abandoned building somewhere or something but right now I had to actually find them.

I walk up to the stupid mahogany bathroom door. (Seriously why is everything mahogany?) I place my hand on the knob but I don't open it. What if someones on the other side? What if they already found out I was gone and was waiting outside? I know I can't back down now but I need to be careful.

I looked through the tiny keyhole on the know and found that no one was on the other side. I hope.

I carefully turn the knob so it makes no noise and slowly open the door. I slip out of the room silently and shut the door very slowly so that it doesn't make a squeak. Aright now I have to go to the third floor.

I look around about five times to make sure nobody was up here and before I knew it I found my legs running. I was running to the stairs. When I finally reached the stairs my legs finally stopped. My heart feels like it's going to pop out of my chest from how hard it's pounding and I'm breathing fast. My hand are sweating and I could feel my stomach churning.

Why am I feeling like this? I guess I'm scared. Scratch that I'm TERRIFIED! This isn't supposed to happen though. I'm supposed to be the tough part of Italy! Why am I scared of a bunch of pety nations? I have lives counting on me!

I shakily put my hand on the staircase railing and grip onto it as I slowly go up the stairs. I go up the stairs one by one until I find myself at the very top of the staircase.

What should I do now?

"Go to the closest room where a nation is at..",I tell myself quietly. "Canada's room is the closest..it's just two doors from the staircase",I remember.

I look around the hall to find no one appears to be on this floor either. I walk quietly to the door that is exactly two feet away from the staircase and try to turn it..but it's locked.

How in the world did I forget the most important thing!?

I don't have the keys.

"Just fucking fantastic.",I grumble angerly to myself. HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO SAVE ANYONE WITHOUT KEYS!?

I could feel tears begin to form at the corners of my eyes. I felt like crying. Maybe people were right. Maybe my fratello is better than me. Maybe I am useless. Maybe I should just die..but..what about the others? I can't just let them die! They deserve to live. I need to save them. This is no time for crying.

I rub my watery eyes. To open this door I need a key. Except I have no idea where one is. I look around the hallway and even walk up and down it. I look by the staircase on the other side of the hall and I almost cry out of relief to what I see. A key.

I take the key and smile. I was going to be useful today. Well,at least for three people but that's better than nothing. I run back to the room Canada's room and I unlock the door.

"I'm here to-save you?",I say as it comes out more like a question because (and no,I'm sure of this and it's not just because he's invisible to my eyes like other stupid heads)

Canada wasn't in the room at all.

**Woah! Did I just put a cliffhanger? Yosh I did! **

**Now dear readers I have a job for you. Who should I do next..a continuation of Romano or Canada? If you pick Romano then it will show what he does after and what happened to Japan. If you pick Canada it will show where Canada went. The choice is up to you dear readers! I WILL HAVE A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE. Also in this chapter Romano thinks that the countries are actually going to kill the four nations which we all know, isn't what's going to happen at all...right? **

**Shout out to midnightbittersweet. She was the first to point out the HetaHospital reference in the last chapter. Get it,Prussia had amnesia,there was a library with a red book that had the 4 stages of fear? Its in a game called HetaHospital. You should play it. Its creepy but fun.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 7: Wrong Accusations

**Results are in! (Sorry it was only a one day thing since I wanted to update this by today.) This chapter will be the continuation of Romano's quest. What happened to Japan? What is England up to? Why is Germany acting suspicious? Where's Canada? All of these questions will be answered in these last three chapters! Enjoy!~**

"I'm here to-save you?",I say as it comes out more like a question because (and no,I'm sure of this and it's not just because he's invisible to my eyes like other stupid heads)

Canada wasn't in the room at all.

"Canada?",I say. Of cource I my only responce was silence. I looked in the closet,under the bed,behind the dresser,and anywhere I could think of but he was nowhere to be found

.

Was I to late? Or did he escape? I didn't know the answer to any of these questions. For all I know he could be dead right now. And it would be all my fault.

I could feel sadness bubble inside me. It made me feel like crying but I willed myself not to cry.

Why are they doing this to us? We had enough shit from the world and they do this to us!? Suddenly sadness is replaced with anger. No maybe not anger..rage! They needed to be taught a lesson! But first I have to make sure those assholes haven't killed the others.

"I hope they're okay..and that Canada escaped.",I mumble as I close the door and locked the room behind me with the key.

I might not seem to care about anyone but believe me I do. Me and Japan are good friends. We hang out sometimes and he's even started calling me "Romano-kun" instead of "Romano-san" which I think is good. I talked to Canada a couple of times. He might be really shy but he can be funny and he's really kind. He doesn't even seem to get mad when people mistake him for that bastard America.

They both are nice. I haven't talked to England but he seems ok even though he messed with my fratello a lot. I care for my fratello also..I'm not sure he feels the same though. The person I care the most about though is a tomato loving bastard who loves my fratello more then me.

"I have to save them. I have to.",I say as I find a new conference form within myself. It makes me feel like I could do anything.

I walk quietly over to the room that England was left in. To my suprise though,when I turned the doorknob, nobody was inside. Did they actually kill everyone so quickly?

Last was Japan who was only two doors down from the room England was in. I held my breath as I was about to go in. Then the doorknob turned. Before I knew it I was running into the closest room possible. I looked around the room frantically. It was another guest room that looked the same as all of the others. I go behind the dresser since the closet was full of covers and useless junk.

"Please god!,Please make sure that all four of us are safe and that those others didn't hear me come in!",I whisper frantically,praying that some sort of miracle would happen. I waited there crouching behind the dresser while shaking like crazy. Seconds seemed like minutes,Minutes seemed like hours as I waited. I could hear muffled talking in the halls. I tried putting my ear against the wall but it wasn't that effective.

"Japan is going to die! We need to-",I heard a voice say. It sounded kind of like Greece. Maybe Greece was trying to stop the others from killing Japan? I wasn't to sure since I couldn't here anything after the word 'to'.

"No! Germany would get mad at us!",Another voice said. It sounded like that guy who had hamburgers for brains. Who was it again? Oh yeah right America. I don't get why people forget Canada over that bastard. Anyways, it seemed like America's trying to convince Greece to kill him. That stupid asshole.

"We have to go tell Germany,NOW!",Greece says. Good,maybe he'll talk some sense into that potato bastard. I could save Japan meanwhile.

"Fine! We still have to find Italy's brother to.",I hear America whine. I scowl at how he calls me 'Italy's brother' instead of my name and bite back a river of insults that I wanted to yell out.

I keep my ear against the cold wall until I hear the sound of footsteps going down stairs. I get up from my hiding place behind the dresser and go to the door. Turning the knob, I open the door and race to Japan's room.

"Japan! I'm here to-help you?",I say as it comes out more like a question at the end. Sitting next to a sleeping Japan was England. Japan kind of looked sick though. His face was red like a tomato and his hair looked wet from sweat. His breathing seemed heavy and fast. It looked like he had some sort of fever.

England tears his gaze off of Japan and looks at me.

"Where the bloody hell have you been!?",He asks me. His catipillar eyebrows move down so his expression is a look of anger.

"I would have saved you guys sooner but there was a lot of stuff I had to do to get here! Don't worry I'm here now though!",I say to them. Why is he so angery? I have come to save him.

"Save us from what?",He barks at me.

"From them! They're going to kill us! All four of us!",I say. Didn't he know what's going on?

"Are you fucking stupid? They're trying to help us? Why on Earth would they kill us! Maybe they would kill me..but they wouldn't kill you,Japan,or Canada!",He says.

"But they see us as weak! They're most likely going to kill us!",I try to convince him. I just want to help him.

"Yeah they might see us as weak right now..I saw it in their eyes to..damn pity. But they're not going to kill us. Italy and Spain would murder whoever tried to kill you..well maybe Italy wouldn't murder you and cry instead but you get the point", England says with a shrug.

I stay silent. They're not going to kill us after all? I must seem ridiculous right now. Useless and ridiculous. I guess I should have trusted the tomato bastard and my fratello a little more.

"Where's Canada?",I ask him as I remember how I couldn't find the nation.

"We don't even know..Prussia has been looking for him though. Right now they're probably debating whether or not they should take Japan to the hospital. Human medicine can't really effect us nations much so we might have to do on our own..",England says as he looks back at Japan with worry in his eyes.

"I hope he's ok",I mumble.

"R-Romano?",A familiar voice says behind me. I turn around to see a tomato bastard with tears coming out of his eyes.

"LOVI! PLEASE DON'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!",The Spaniard yells as he launches at me in a hug. "I was so worried! So so so worried..I thought that I would never find you.."He trails off with sadness in his voice.

"Promise me."

"Promise you what?",I ask confused. What the hell did he want me to promise him with?

"Promise me that you'll never hurt yourself ever again!",the bastard says as he looks into my eyes.

"I promise that I will try",I say sincerely. I'll try..for him.

He smiles one of his goofy grins but the grin falls when he looks beyond me and sees the bedridden Japan.

"Oh my...Is he going to be ok?", Spain asks with concern lacing into his voice.

"We're not sure...I don't know much about fear and stuff",England admits sadly. As he continues to look at Japan.

"Fear caused this?!",Spain says suprised. I was suprised to. How could fear cause something something like this? What made Japan so scared?

"What made him so scared?",Spain asks curiously,voicing my thoughts.

"I'm not sure..",England says as he looks away from Japan and out the window beside the bed. He was obviously lying but me and Spain didn't push any farther into it.

"I heard about Japan",yet another voice said. We all looked away from Japan and to the figure by the doorway. It was that bastard Prussia.

"I kind of know a lot about fear",Prussia says as he strides past us and over to the opposite side of the bed England was at. What does he know about fear?

Prussia looks at Japan with glazed eyes. Like he's remembering something from the past. He brings up his hand and puts it on Japan's forehead.

"Wow...He has severe hysteria. Due to his heavy breathing and stuff he must be fighting it off..People who don't fight it off are less responsive..He should wake up in a day or two if we're lucky.",Prussia says as a sad smile forms on his face and he ruffles Japan's sweaty hair in sympathy.

"Any luck in finding Canada?",I ask him.

His eyes sadden at this. That's not a good sign.

"No..I hoped maybe he was with you when I saw you in here but I guess not..",He says as he looks down at the floor. His eyes look shiny like tears were about to fall out but he held them in.

"What now?",I find myself saying outloud. Silence followed. I guess all of us didn't have a plan for the future or something. Everything seemed to be going wrong so far...

"Now,",Prussia says as he looks up from the floor with a look of determination in his eyes.

"I have to find a birdie"

**I hoped you liked this. It seems shorter so sorry about that. Next chapter we will be looking for Canada. If you guys are wondering,Prussia knows A LOT about fear from HetaHospital and understands what Japan is going through right now. And Japan and Romano are actually friends since Japan calls Romano 'Romano-kun' in the comics.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**I do not own Hetalia.**


	9. Chapter 8: All But Two

"They won't find me even if I don't hide",I tell myself sadly. It is kind of true though. They would just think I'm America or just not even see me at all. So here I was in France's basement. The basement was ok as far as basements go. The walls were made out of cement blocks and there was a lot war artifacts neatly shelfed and labled.

There was also a nice violet couch in the middle of the room. That's where I was sitting while silently crying. They trapped me in that room against my will. I was scared. So I looked inside of the supply kit I found on the closet floor in a brown box. It seemed like nothing useful was in there until I came across a pack of paperclips that were all the way at the bottom of the box. I just took a paperclip and picked the lock.

I was just looking around the mansion until Prussia was walking around yelling my name out so I ran to the basement. Prussia was one of the few people that can see me so I just ran to the room that was nearest to me.

"BIRDIE WHERE ARE YOU?!",I heard Prussia's voice yell out from upstairs. "BIRDIE I JUST WANT TO HELP YOU!",I hear him yell again.

Why was he so intent on looking for me? I'm useless. If I just stayed in this basement forever the world would be a much happier place. This thought only makes the tears go down faster. Realization hurts.

He would definitely be much happier. He's probably angry since I'm wasting his time. He doesn't want someone as unawesome as me.

I sniffle as I get lost in my thoughts. I feel so funny when I'm around him. It makes me feel happy and giddy. It makes me even more shyer. It makes me blush when our hands touch or when he compliments me. But now I feel horrible.

It feels utterly horrible because I know that he'll never feel the same way I feel. He probably is mad that he has to search for someone as useless as me when he can be partying or drinking beer. He just lied about caring about me. No one ever has and no one ever will.

I feel myself crying a little louder as I think more and more about the cold truth. I slide off the couch and onto the cold wooden floor.

Then I hear the doorknob turn and the squeaky metal door open slowly. I try to hold in my sniffles and crying but that was a hopeless case. The more I held in my crying, the more I hiccuped.

"Mattie?..",I hear a German accent say. No it wasn't German it was Prussian.

I stay behind the couch. For some odd reason I hopelessly hoped that he wouldn't notice that I was in the room and move on. But of cource,things weren't going my way today.

"Birdie..", an awesome and obnoxious person says as he makes his way to the middle of the basement and sits next to me on the floor.

I don't look at him and just look down as we both say nothing. But for some reason it wasn't an akward silence. It felt more like a comforting silence with him next to me. With his arm over my shoulder. Wait. Arm over my shoulder? When did that happen?

I blush at this and I could here him chuckle a bit. I looked up and he looked down at me,smiling happily and sadly at thesame time.

"You look adorable,birdie",Prussia says to me with a full grin.

"No I don't",I say as I feel my cheeks go even redder.

"No you're right",He says and my heart feels like it just was starting to break into smithereens. "You're not just adorable. You're cute,beautiful,nice, and most of all useful",He says.

I look up at him and into his eyes. He really thinks that about me? I always thought that I was just useless,ugly,and horrible. Now that my biggest crush just called me things that I always wished I could be, I felt like I was on cloud nine.

"Oh and Mattie",Prussia says as he stands up from the floor. He smiles as he bends over and picks me up bridal style and he sits down on the violet couch with me on his lap. It felt oddly comfortable being on his lap.

"I love you Birdie",He says as he kisses me full on the lips. My mind felt fuzzy and my heart beat fast. I've never been kissed by anybody so I had absolutely no idea what to do.

But it only seemed natural to kiss back. So that's what I did.

If Japan and Hungary were here they would be so happy right now. I was actually sort of suprised when he didn't pop out of no where like a ninja and take a picture. Where was Japan?

"Wow",I say as we pull apart from the kiss. We might be nations but we still need oxegen.

"Kesesesese!~ That was amazing!",Prussia says with a grin.

"I'm suprised Japan didn't pop out of no where like a ninja and take a picture",I say with a small laugh. Everyone knew Japan was a yaoi fan.

Prussia's grin falls immediately. Did I say something wrong?

"What's wrong?",I asked confused.

"Japan..went into severe hysteria..but he should be up in a couple of days.",Prussia says sadly.

"Oh..What happened?",I asked. What scared him so much?

"I'm not sure",Prussia says. He seems to be deep in thought.

"Well,",Prussia says as he gets up from the couch and holds out a hand to help me up. "I think we should tell the others that we have found you.",He says.

I only nod as I take his hand and get up. He nods back.

"Let's go",He says with a smile. His hand was still intertwined with mine as we walked up the stairs qnd made out of the basement and onto the first floor.

"Look who the awesome Prussia has found!",Prussia says as we walk into the living room where a worried looking America and France were. It looked like the party was over and a only some countries were still here.

America looks up from the ground with a look of hope in his baby blue eyes.

"Canada!",He says as his eyes lock onto me,relief flooding him. He gets up from the chair he was sitting at and he runs up and hugs me.

"Dude,I was like so worried!",America says.

"You were?",I asked. I just thought that nobody except Prussia noticed that I was gone.

"Of cource dude! I care about you. You're my little bro. We were all worried about you! Especially France",America said.

"Yes it is true,I was so worried!",France said as he got up also and hugged me.

"We should go upstairs with the others.",America says. Prussia,France,and I nod.

Prussia intertwines his hand with mine as we walk up the stairs to the third floor where the rest of the nations were waiting.

"Look what two awesome people are back!",Prussia says as he slams the door open.

Everyone is silent as we enter the room. All of their eyes are for some reason on me.

"Don't worry us like that asshat!"

"Fratello's right! I was so worried!~"

"I'm glad you're ok"

"Aiyah! Where were you?"

"It's nice to",he said but then yawned from sleepiness "see you"

"Bloody hell! Don't ever do that again!"

All this time I felt alone and trapped. I felt like crying. But all this time..I just wasn't looking around myself. I never knew that so mqny people cared. It felt nice. Like the best feeling in the world.

"Oh yeah,I forgot to ask.",Prussia said as he looked at me. "Mattie will you be my boyfriend?"

Everyone in the room went silent. Why were they all quiet? Oh, they were waiting for me to answer.

"Is this a trick question? Of cource!",I say as I throw myself at Prussia,effectively hugging him.

"Awesome!",He says happily as he grins.

Everybody in the room cheers (well except for Japan of cource..hes kind of..'disabled' right now). Even Romano comes over and gives us a thumbs up which kind of suprised me.

"Well I guess this is a great time to say that me and Iggy are dating!",America says outloud with a huge grin as England blushes a dark shade of red. France throws America a glare at this sudden news.

"Bloody hell! Why did you just tell them suddenly like that!",England says with a pout.

"Sorry dude! You also look adorable when you pout like that", America says.

I didn't even know this was possible but England's face covered in a darker shade of red.

"Lovi..Will you let me do the honor of being your boyfriend?",Spain turns asks Romano.

Romano looks shocked for a sudden but then quickly responds.

"F-Fine",he says as he blushes bright red and looks away from the Spaniard.

"Aw,Lovi you look like a tomato!~",Spain says as he pokes Romano's cheek.

"Shut up!"

Everybody in the room seemed so alive and happy. It was a great sight to see. I finally was dating someone and I realised so many people care about me. I couldn't be any happier. Then I noticed two people didn't seem to be happy.

Greece was sitting next to the bed where Japan was sleeping. His eyes were shiny from tears that threatened to spill out.

"Japan..please come back",I could hear him say as a tear rolls down his cheek as he holds on to Japan's hand.

**This chapter kind of stinks but..I kind of updated this at literally three in the morning so thats probably why. (I have insomnia..) One more chapter left!~ This is actually the story I made with the most reviews,chapters,and words so I love updating this story.**

**Please review!**

**I do not own Hetalia.**


	10. Chapter 9: Life Gets Better

**Welcome...to the last chapter. Enjoy!**

I sigh as I take another sip of the tea I made for myself. It was bloody French tea but tea is better then that nasty french wine that was left and all America had with him right now was bloody soda. I honestly don't understand what's so good in that bubbly drink. It just burns in my throat. Japan seems to like that cola flavor though.

Germany said he had something to tell the four of us but he wanted to wait until Japan wakes up. So I got bored and walked around the mansion. There nothing really interesting around the mansion except the basement that had all those artifacts I guess. I then went to the kitchen and made myself some tea to drink as I sit down on the couch in the main room. The couch was royal blue and was soft.

"I wonder what they want to tell us.",I mumble to myself deep in thought. They obviously wanted to talk about our..um..'habits' as they've been calling it all night. I wonder what they're going to do..I hope they just leave me in peace and stop pressing on the matter after this.

I let out a yawn as I look down at my watch on my wrist. '6:00', It read. Wow was it already morning?

"Someone must be tired", An American voice said as they wrap there arm around my shoulder and chuckle. I hadn't noticed him come in.

"Well it is six o'clock in the morning.",I say as I look up and my emerald eyes meet with his baby blue ones. He has a hamburger in his other hand and he takes huge bites out of it and in twenty seconds he's already eaten it all. Typical America.

"Where on Earth did you get a hamburger?",I ask in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? I always carry hamburgers around!",America says as if this is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Where do you keep them at!?", I ask.

"My pockets of cource!", He says with a grin as he takes another one of those greasy hamburgers out from his pocket and starts eating it.

"Oh yeah! Umm..Germany wanted us all to meet in the room Japan's in again. Japan hasn't woken up yet and everyone is tired so we decided to tell Japan when he wakes up.",America says nervously. What the bloody hell is he nervous about?

"Alright",I say as I get up from the couch I was sitting on. We both walk to the third floor in silence, with his arm still over my shoulder. I look at his face and there seems to be nervousness etched on his features. How odd..Why is he so nervous right now?

We both walk into the packed room that already had eight people inside. Greece was sitting on the chair next to the bed while everyone else sort of crowded around it. I look at the figure on the bed and see that Japan seems to look a little bit better. His skin was back to it's pale white color and his breathing seemed fairly normal. It just looked like he was sleeping. A very dark sleep.

"We're here! Don't you have something to say Germany?",America says outloud with a grin. Germany nods and looks around the room and counts all the people to make sure everybody was here.

"We have decided earlier that England,Japan,Romano,and Canada are going to stay at a fellow nation's house for a month..",Germany started off.

"What!?",An angry voice rang out. "No fucking way! I have to take care of my part of my country! Did you think about that potato bastard!?",Romano says agerily. He doesn't seem to happy about the idea. He actually looked like he was about to punch Germany but Spain held him back.

"Relax fratello! I'll do all the work for your part for the whole month. I promise!~",Italy says reassuringly with a smile as he walked over and patted his brother on the shoulder gently.

"Then who are we going to stay with?",Romano asks as he huffs in annoyance.

"I was just getting to that",Germany said getting the attention of all the nations (well except Japan of cource). "England will be staying with America while France keeps an eye on his country for him. Japan will be staying with Greece while Turkey watches his country,Romano will be staying with Spain while Italy watches his part of cource,and Canada will be staying at Prussia's, technically my country..,and Cuba will be watching over his country.",Germany said.

For a moment the room stayed silent as the three of us took that all in. France!? What if he tries something stupid with my country or try to take it over!?.

"Frog you better not-",I started off but was imterupted by the frog.

"Angeltere,I won't do anything stupid or something I know you wouldn't like", He says with what I hoped was pure honesty.

"You better.",I say with a huff of annoyance. I guess I'm going to have to trust him whether I like it or not. And I don't like it at all but oh well.

"So...when do we go?",Canada asks timidly, breaking the silence. When were we going to go?

"You will get to go to your country to pack and then you will go to your designated person's house.",Germany said. Wow did they plan everything out so quickly? And together?!

"How in the world did you people have a meeting that was actually successful!?", Romano said.

"That's what I was about to ask!",I said. We all chuckled, well of cource except two.

"We were still arguing a lot in the middle of the meeting but Germany managed to stop that.", America said with a small smile.

Then we all stopped laughing as a groan that sounded like it was from pain sounded off from the figure on the bed.

"J-Japan?",Greece said a smile forming on his face. "Are you awake?".

We waited in silence as the sleeping figure slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. It was priceless seeing the look of happiness that immediately formed on Greece's face.

"Japan!",He yelled out of joy as he quickly hugged the dazed Japan.

"G-Greece-san",Japan said. He was obviously suprised and uncomfortable with the sudden action.

"Japan, I'm so sorry I scared you! I just want you to be safe...I could never live with myself if you died and I could have did something to prevent it.," Greece says as he continued to hug the small island nation.

"I'm sorry Greece-san",Japan said as he gave into the hug and hugged back.

"I love you Japan.", Greece says with his usual small smile as he bends over and pecks Japan's lips with his. Japan's face quickly turns red.

"Japan will you be my neko..oh I mean boyfriend",Greece said drowsily. He was obviously tired. But then again, when was he not? I'm actually suprised he stood up all night.

Japan has a look of shock on his face. All eyes are on the two and the whole room is silent, waiting for his response.

"H-Hai Greece-san",Japan finally says with a small smile.

Greece broke out into a full grin. Turkey seemed a little urked about it but he still smiled. I think he's just happy that Japan's awake. Actually everyone was smiling all together in happiness. This was one of those rare things that almost never happen. There was no arguing between us. There was no rude jokes about me that made everybody laugh. It was not even aliens that tried to paint the world white that made us smile.

It was a party. A party at midnight. A party that reveled four countries dark secrets. Two suicide attempts,crying,scars, and fear. That's what brought us all together. That what finally made us feel like we were cared for. It was this that made us find love to those close to us. It was this that made us realize that we have to trust each other and that not one of us would betray or kill the other no matter what they did and how weak they might seem. It was this that made us look around ourselves.

Yes I know that it sounds kind of ironic and insane but bad beginnings could lead to happy ends. Trust me I know this from experience. If you're having bad times, just wait for your happiness to come. I promise you it will.

It was this that made us realize that no one is alone and

Life gets better.

**So this is it? This is the end of The Party At Midnight. Thanks so so so much for reading this story! I'm thinkng of making a 2pHetalia fanfic because there's not a lot of those on Fanfiction. Please keep reviewing also! It makes my day when I get a review. Speaking of reviews,thanks to all of these great people:**

**The Forgotten Traveller aka the Lemon Lover Bluemist45 Aprincessb1215**

**midnightbittersweet. Thatcheerfullittlewriter. bakura11**

**Thanks to all of those people above. They were the ones that reviewed this story.**

**Also thanks to everyone who favourited,followed,and read this story. I wouldn't have made this story without any of you. Thank you.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**


End file.
